Body and Blood
by FioreAylenKenway77
Summary: ATENCIÓN: Esta historia es Yaoi/Gay/Homosexual con contenido explícito. El placer & la lujuria es uno de los pecados que la mayoría de las personas los cometen. Debe ser por el simple hecho de que forma parte de la naturaleza humana, & es por eso que no se puede escapar de ellos. Tres de los nuevos Ghouls se someterán a cumplir éstos pecados por simple deseos entre ellos.
1. chapter 1

El espectáculo apenas había iniciado para ellos. Los nuevos Ghouls la banda se presentaron por tercera vez en uno de sus conciertos.

Los nervios quedaron atrás se lucían como podían como sabían en el escenario, dando lo mejor de ellos.

El público gritaba cantaba al compás de la voz suave de Emeritus III, para él el canto de su público era como una leve entonación de los gritos de las almas ardiendo en el Infierno. Y amaba eso.

Eso era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del vocalista, pero en la cabeza de Fire Water, era diferente; dejando de lado el pensamiento que tenían de dar lo mejor, sostenían la idea de lo que pasaría o podía llegar a pasar luego del Show. Estaba todo planeado.

(...)

Comenzó a sonar Ritual, abriendo paso a los movimientos de Earth, Fire Aether. Water apareció luego, le siguió la entonación de Papa.

Hubo un momento donde Water se acerco a Fire, ambos sin dejar de tocar, acercaron sus máscaras, en un amague de un beso. Debía ser porque se llevaban demasiado bien entre ellos. Y no sólo era así entre Water Fire, sino que además también estaba Aether; en uno de los conciertos anteriores, Water estando en un escalón más arriba, acerco su cabeza a la del guitarrista, quien éste lo miraba fijamente.

Y hasta había ocasiones en las que formaban un trío. Y uno muy particular. Efectivamente ellos tres tenían una buena amistad.

(...)

Había finalizado el concierto. Después de haber guardado todos sus instrumentos de acomodar un par de cosas en el Teatro donde tocaron, se subieron a la camioneta del Tour, festejando con un par de copas lo bien que había salido el espectáculo. Aunque para Papa ya le era habitual que los shows de Ghost sean geniales.

—Mis Ghouls, tenemos 3 días de descanso para el siguiente Show. Por lo tanto hoy podrán hacer lo que quieran. Si desean ir a beber, o a algún burdel, o lo que sea que deseen, adelante, yo se los permitiré —exclamó Emeritus III—. Yo por mi parte, iré a un bar no muy lejos de aquí. ¿A alguno le apetece acompañarme?.

—Yo, Papa, me parece una buena idea. —dijo Air algo inseguro.

—Yo voy. No me vendría mal un trago, si es que me lo permite... —resaltó Earth.

Papa acepto contento con las respuestas de sus nuevos Ghouls. Irían ellos tres a beber.

Aether, Fire Water pidieron permiso para quedarse en el hotel.

(...)

Fire se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, aún con el traje puesto. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, relajándose.

El chillido de la puerta hizo que abriera los ojos volteara a ver en la entrada a Water.

— ¿Me permites..? —preguntó Water, con la esperanza de que Fire aceptara su solicitud.

—Adelante. ¿Sucede algo? —la luz del ventanal iluminó el cuerpo delgado de Water, se percató de que él también aún conservaba la ropa de Ghoul.

—No, no sucede nada. Simplemente quería charlar. Si quieres puedo volver a mi habitación.

—No me molestas. Digamos que trataba de dormir, pero no logro conseguirlo. Tal parece que Éther lo logró —dejó escapar una tímida risa.

—Tal parece ser, Fire. No entiendo cuál es su método para poder dormir —dijo Water, adentrándose más a la habitación.

Fire le hizo el gesto para se que acercara, él accedió.

—Es agotador todo ésto. Aunque divertido.

—Sí... Después de todo, Papa nos recibió bien, nos trata bien.

Water se sentó al costado de la cama.

— ¿Por qué no lo acompañaste? Es decir, a ti te gusta beber, no siempre, pero acostumbras a beber una o dos cervezas luego de cada show.

—Y cada que me permite Papa —corrigió Fire—. Pues la verdad hoy no tenía ganas. Necesitaba relajarme un rato, aquí me tienes; sentado en la orilla de una cama, conversando con un Ghoul.

—Oh vaya, que divertido. Y dime "Windmill" ¿Por qué aún no te quitas la vestimenta de Ghoul? No es que haya Fans o algún paparazzi que desee ver quién está bajo esa máscara. —bromeó.

—No, no los hay. Pero hay alguien más que lo desea.

— ¿Y quién es? Si me lo permites saber —Water se acercaba cada vez más a Fire.

—Es un secreto. Mi identidad es un secreto.

— ¿Y qué pasa si alguien te quita ésto...? —Water quito suavemente la máscara de Ghoul que llevaba Fire, revelando el rostro que ya conocía.

—Pues... recibirá un castigo.

— ¿Qué tipo de castigo? El único que nos puede castigar es Papa.

—Pero él no está ahora... —Fire se acerco lo suficiente como para susurrarle de forma erótica al oído. —... Y no es malo romper ciertas reglas, ¿No crees?

—No lo sé... demuéstralo.

Y fueron las palabras suficientes que necesitaba Fire para recostar a Water en la cama arrebatarle la máscara, bajándole la parte superior, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Metió su mano bajo la ropa oscura. Lo que le gustaba de esas prendas, es que no era necesario usar algo debajo que no sea la ropa interior. Ésto le dio ventaja a Fire.

Comenzó a acariciar su pecho, de arriba abajo, mientras besaba lamia el lóbulo de su oreja. Water dejaba escapar leves gemidos, lo que era una excitación para Fire.

Fue bajando su diestra hasta llegar a la entre pierna, metió su mano allí; buscando _algo_ , vaya que sí lo encontró.

Bajo lentamente hasta tomarlo por completo; era grande suave. Comenzó a masturbarlo sin dejar de besar el cuello de Water, él aumento sus gemidos su respiración.

—Fire... castígame —dijo entre jadeos.

—Es lo que haré. —volteo boca abajo a Water, despojándolo de sus prendas salvajemente—. No te muevas, quédate aquí, o recibirás un castigo doble con más dolor. Regreso en un minuto.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente. Camino por los pasillos, pasando por el cuarto de Aether. Se quedó ahí parando unos segundos. Acercó su oído a la puerta, tratando de escuchar el interior. Como era de esperar; estaba durmiendo. O eso creía él.

Estaba tieso en frente de los aposentos de Papa. No sabía si hacerlo o no, pero no podía dejar atrás a su presa, tenía que darle su castigo.

—Lo siento, Papa, por ésto —dijo en modo de sumisión. Por más de que él no esté ahí, se sentía su presencia.

Ingresó al dormitorio, sacó de bajo de la cama una caja.

(...)

— ¿Qué harás con eso?

—Tienes prohibido hacer preguntas, al igual que quejarte. Tú mismo deseaste hacer ésto. Es tu castigo —dijo Fire. Poseía en su poder un Látigo que usaba Papa cuando sus Ghouls tenían mal comportamiento—. Ponte contra la cabecera de la cama—ordenó Fire Water obedeció.

Water aferró sus manos a la cabecera de la cama. Ésto le permitía a Fire hacer su trabajo.

Se sentó detrás de Water, dejando un espacio entre ambos.

Y dio el primero azote.

Las manos del Ghoul se sujetaron con más fuerza en cada azote que recibía. Le dolía, pero también le daba placer.

De su espalda comenzaba a brotar pequeños puntos color carmesí de la sangre.

Fire dejó a un lado el Látigo, se acerco a Water tomándolo con los brazos acariciándolo. Comenzó a besar las partes heridas de la espalda de su contrario, incluso también su sangre, esa sangre dulce. Se relamio los labios sonrió placenteramente.

(...)

Éther lo escuchaba todo. Acostado sobre su cama mirando un punto fijo del techo mientras oía los gemidos de dolor placer de su compañero.

Él debería estar acompañando a Fire, pero se había quedado dormido se perdió el inicio del espectáculo.

Se sentó en la punta, decidido a ir a aquella habitación e interrumpir el acto de masoquismo de placer que los dos Ghouls estaban cometiendo.

Y lo hizo...


	2. 2

Parado frente a la puerta. Escuchando los gemidos.

Entro bruscamente, encontrándose con su compañero guitarrista siendo azotado por parte de Water, pero al interrumpir, él paro, mirándolo con una expresión seria.

—Bueno... ¿Te quedas ahí, te unes, o te tomo por la fuerza?

Éther no dijo nada, simplemente se quito la ropa superior se unió a la fiesta.

Ahora Water no se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared siendo azotado por Fire. Al contrario; estaba siendo acorralado entre Éther Fire. Sintiendo las manos de ambos recorrer todo su cuerpo explorando todas las zonas posibles accesibles.

El guitarrista demostró que era capaz de manejar la situación dominar a las fieras.

Con Water en el medio, Éther tomo su miembro el de él, comenzando a masturbarlo dando placer para ambos. Water se sujetaba de los hombros de Éther, mientras Fire rozaba su glande en las nalgas del bajista.

Un trio conformaban ambos. Pero no uno como habitualmente lo hacían sobre el escenario, éste era un trio de placer masoquismo.

Masoquismo porque Fire se aparto de ambos, ordenando a los dos Ghouls que se colocarán en cuatro. Tomo nuevamente el Látigo, primero comenzó a darles unas nalgadas, pocas pero salvajes brutales. Luego sigue con el Látigo de Papa, lo apretó fuerte lo descargo con todo en la piel de sus compañeros, dejando marcas, marcas que significaban que les pertenecían a él. O el menos en este momento. Porque en realidad, todos ellos le pertenecían en cuerpo sangre a Papa.

Una vez terminado ese acto de perversión. Siguió el acto de penetración.

Éther se mantenía recostado, mientras Water saboreaba su miembro. Y Fire introducía su glande en la entrada del orificio anal del guitarrista. Dio un gemido seguido del de Éther.

Mientras Fire le daba placer a Water, Water le daba placer a Éther con sus saboreadas.

Hubo un momento en el cual cambiaron los roles; Fire penetraba a Water, Water a Éther, manoseado su cuerpo a más no poder.

En cada embestida de ambos, los tres dejaban escapar sus gemidos. Fire aumento el ritmo comenzó a nalguear a Water, mientras que él agarraba del cabello a Éther tirándolo para atrás, era algo doloroso, pero que aún así le gustaba, con diestra se aferraba al miembro de Éther para estimularlo más. Daba sensuales movimientos; circulares rectos.

El placer los inundó a ambos, logrando que primero se corriera Éther, luego los dos restantes.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama. Water Éther fueron los que sintieron más dolor gracias al Látigo las nalgadas. Pero estaban satisfechos entre ellos.

Fire había disfrutado tomar el control, no siempre era así. Habitualmente Éther era el que tomaba el control de las cosas. Pero esta vez Fire se adelantó, sí que goso dar placer dolor.

(...)

Papa aún en el bar, junto con Earth Air bebiendo, sabía lo que sus Ghouls hacían en el hotel.

Ésto conllevaría a un castigo tripe para ambos, en donde Fire no escaparía de ser sometido a un acto de perversión. Ni él, ni Water, ni ningún Ghoul escaparía de las manos de Papa.


	3. Extra

Papa junto con Earth Air regresaron al hotel luego de un par de cervezas. Ambos Ghouls se dirigieron a sus dormitorios a descansar, la noche para ellos había sido divertida entre el alcohol las risas.

Divertida también para Fire, Éther Water luego de realizar un acto de deleite lleno de lujurias pecados.

En el segundo día de descanso, Emeritus ordenó a Air Earth que no le interrumpieran en el trabajo que tenía. Los Ghouls sabían lo que haría, asintieron sin decir nada. Decidieron que a lo mejor debían ir a recorrer un poco el centro, dejar a Papa ocupado con sus asuntos.

(...)

Fire abrió la puerta de la entrada, para su sorpresa se encontró con Emeritus, Water Éther sentados en el sillón, esperándolo. Sintió la mirada de los tres sobre él.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas se acerco a ellos.

—Hasta que llegas. —Papa se levanto con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Sucede algo, Papa? —preguntó con un leve grado de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Sucede que tres de mis queridos Ghouls han roto una de las reglas. De hecho fueron más allá —Éther junto con el par se miraron mutuamente, tiesos—. Y ustedes saben lo que pasa cuando suceden estas cosas, ¿Verdad?.

— ¿Cómo es que usted se entero?... Lo sentimos, Papa, pero no pudimos contener nuestros deseos impuros e impulsivos.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio cabizbajos en modo de sumisión frente a Emeritus.

— ¿Cuál será nuestro castigo, Papa?. Estamos dispuestos a aceptar lo que sea. —se atrevió a preguntar Éther sin levantar la cabeza.

—Uno muy grande, Éther.

(...)

La escena que estaba presente, frente a los ojos de Papa era una danza de almas ardiendo en el Infierno, que se zambullían en un dolor profundo, pero estimulante.

En este caso, las almas eran las de Fire, Water Éther. Atados de pies manos a sus espaldas con una soga, completamente desnudos, colgando del techo que los sostenía firme. Separados por unos centímetros, con un bozal ligado a un pañuelo, que les impedía hablar /o gritar.

—Este es su castigo por haber tenido esos comportamientos. —Emeritus los miraba fijamente, con esos ojos que destellaban poder. En su mano poseía el látigo que Fire uso contra Éther Water, del que había hurtado de los aposentos de Papa. Uno de esos típicos azotes de cuero de soga corta. Práctico sencillo para el portador.

Decidió que primero le daría su merecido a Éther, por entrometido en aquella noche (Los Ghouls le contaron todo a Emeritus). Se acerco a pocos metro detrás de él. Éther seguía colgado, observando el firmamento debajo de él.

Sintió un golpe seco algo doloroso; Papa le había otorgado el primer azote en sus partes traseras.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro azotes obtuvo el Ghoul cuando sus nalgas comenzaron a tornarse de un color carmesí oscuro mezclado de un morado casi visible.

Éther cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sus intentos de gritos eran callados por el pañuelo que llevaba puesto, convirtiéndose en un gemido de dolor.

Los golpes que recibía eran diferentes a los de Fire, éstos eran más intensos bruscos, cargados de autoridad.

Papa tomó el miembro de Éther, que se encontraba vulnerable, comenzó a dar leves azotes en la punta.

Las mejillas del Ghoul tomaron un color escarlata del placer que recibía, pero al mismo tiempo era incómodo.

Se aburrió de jugar con aquel miembro se enfocó en los pezones rosados que se encontraban duros. Comenzó a acariciarlos, luego los saboreo, los termino por morder levemente. Continuó así varias veces; jugueteando con los pezones el miembro de Éther. A tal punto de que ya no se contuvo más hasta que las gotas de semen comenzaron a caer al suelo.

Éther dio un gran respiro de aliviación en forma de extenuación.

Emeritus sonrió satisfecho. Uno menos. Le quedaban dos.

El pequeño adorable Water observaba con detenimiento la escena que se encontraba frente a él. Y al verlo a Papa acercarse, no tuvo más que aceptar las consecuencias de sus impulsos.

Inicio el castigo como lo hizo con Éther; unos cuantos golpes con el látigo en la zona de sus nalgas hasta dejarlas rojas.

Se acerco al bello rostro de Water, le despojo el bozal lo tomó violentamente con su mano, mientras que con la diestra quito de sus pantalones su pene, exhibiéndolo.

Luego de estimularse, una vez que estaba erecto, obligó a Water a abrir su boca.

—Hora de comer. —ingreso su miembro en el agujero. Water lo saboreaba como podía, ya que las embestidas rápidas bruscas de Emeritus lo impedían.

Penetraba su boca con vacilación mientras las gotas de saliva caían de la boca de Water.

Retiro el pene volvió a colocarle aquel bozal.

Con un cubito de hielo fue pasándolo por su cuerpo, provocando que se retorciera.

Bajo hasta su pecho, haciendo movimientos circulares con el hielo en los pezones de Water.

Cada vez se retorcía más, liberando gemidos ahogados por el trapo. Continuó así hasta que el pequeño hielo se decido en el pecho del bajista. Tomó otro, desde el ombligo fue bajando hasta la entre pierna.

Paso el cubito por el miembro de Water, que cada vez se volvía más erecto. Se prolongó así hasta que nuevamente el hielo de deshizo en su mano, volviéndose líquido. Sin despegar su mano de allí abajo, comenzó a subir a bajar, generando más placer en el pequeño cuerpo del bajista. Papa sintió el líquido cálido espeso sobre sus manos, signo de que Water había acabado.

Sólo quedaba uno: Fire.

Sonrió ampliamente mientras se encaminaba hacia él. Lo disfrutaría mucho. Éther Water sólo habían recibido un castigo mínimo. Pero con Fire sería diferente; en la noche anterior, Fire había sido la cabecera quien había azotado a los demás, sin él recibir nada.

Pero esta vez no sería así.

Esta vez cambiarían los Roles.

Fire veía con los ojos abiertos como Papa se iba acercando. Se poso detrás de él, sin piedad comenzó a castigarlo con los azotes que sólo Emeritus sabía dar. Su espalda sus nalgas quedaron marcadas por la soga del castigo. Comenzó a brotar pequeños puntos rojos de sangre.

Papa tomo la cuerda que sostenía a Fire, la jaló hacia bajo la posición del guitarrista cambio bajo más. Le vendo sus ojos, sin aviso previo colocó su miembro en el orificio del ano con una gran embestida lo fue penetrando.

Fire permanecía colgado, mientras Papa tomaba su cabello lo jalaba hacia atrás, él gemía de placer dolor. Las dos mezclas perfectas.

Emeritus tenía el control. Siempre lo tuvo, le encantaba demostrarlo.

Comenzaba a darle salvajes nalgadas, dejando la marca de la palma de su mano en un color rojo oscuro.

Los gemidos de Fire se volvieron más intensos, combinándose con los de Papa.

Sintió que era el momento de acabar, quito rápidamente su miembro, corriéndose en la espalda de Fire. A los segundos, Fire también dejó largar las gotas de semen.

Papa respiraba agitadamente mientras sonreía complacido.

Pero aún no terminaba allí.

(...)

Fire estaba siendo penetrado por Éther Water, nuevamente el trió de la noche anterior volvió a ocurrir, con la diferencia de que ni Éther ni Water eran los sumisos, sino que Fire lo era, ahora ambos tomaban el control, gozando el sabor de poder, de placer, pecado lujuria.

Y Papa se encontraba allí; sentado en el sillón con una pierna cruzada, sonriendo ampliamente divirtiéndose con el acto.

 **Fin.**


End file.
